Corpse
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Every Hallowe'en was different. This one, just had more of the horror added to it. Innocent children are not always as they seem, especially.. on all Hallow's Eve.. ItaSasu. Rape.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. You should know that. I wouldn't be writing this.. I would be _making_ it~!  
**Warning:** This is rated M for a reason people!! It's incest, it has rape, blood, angst, and a little Itachi lovin' to fill your needs.. Ha...  


* * *

Corpse

Hallowe'en. It was always the same, dull, interestingly dull. I say that because it was the fact little children decided to dress as those the village feared, some even as the Hokage, a ninja they dreamed to be, or something simple as a ghost, a large ramen suit or something ridiculous as that. But this year it was different, because the village was silent, no body came to this house, but like I said, this year was different. _Everything_ turned out the way no one wished. The way, I hoped no one would make it turn.

It began on the night of All Hallow's Eve, at precisely nine pm, on the dot, not even a second over the time. Exactly nine. It didn't suprise me that some new child and their _frightened_ little friends would come to the house, with no prior knowledge of the residents, or it's past history. They were such incompetent fools, and it humoured me.

So slowly, I stood up, uncaring of grabbing a sweet which I did not have. I merely trotted to the door and swung it open, the small innocent child staring at me with whisker marks on his face, and a small tale, this child reminded me of Naruto. So I closed the door slowly in his face, but he whimpered at this; it shocked me to some extent.

"Please.. sir." The boy whispered, tapping the door gently with his knuckles. I chuckled low in my throat, such a foolish child. I shocked myself at the insult given to the innocent being. Foolish. Ugh, disgusting use of vocabulary, especially from an Uchiha's mouth. I would not utter that word for anyone, _ever_ again.

So slowly again, I re-opened the door and glanced down at the small sobbing boy. A pit of guilt lingered in my stomach, as he reminded me so much of myself; a lost soul with no where to go. I slowly knelt down to his level, I was not horrible, just not very social. I slowly reached out and let my fingers grace his hair.

"Tell me, kid.. Where do you live?"

The boy looked at me, tears falling down his cheeks, his blue eyes wide with suprise, "I--.. I live with my parents, sir.." He whispered.

"Are you alone?" I asked, my reply was a curt nod. I shook my head, standing up straight and removing my hand from him, slipping on my shoes, and grabbing my keys. I locked my house and stepped out, letting the small child clutching onto my fingers in desperation. "What fooled you enough to come to a deserted village-part?" I asked.

The small boy smiled softly, "It's not deserted if you live that, sir!" He beamed, wiping his eyes, his candy bag slipping down his arm. I shook my head and smirked slightly, such a childish response, it shocked me that he did not know of the village.

"Why are you out alone, kid?" I asked, turning out of the village and pausing.

"I.. don't know." He whispered, glancing to his feet. I frowned and looked around.

"Where do you live? Let's.. get you.. Home.. Yes?" I asked. He nodded softly and smiled up at me, his teary eyes wide.

"I live -" The boy glanced around, then pointed back behind us, to my village. "There." His smile turned to a smirk. I stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, boy."

"I'm not. I live in there, with my parents, and my brother!" He argued, pouting his lips. I frowned at him. What was this little brat up to?

"..Kid." I hissed, pulling my hand from his, yet his grip tightened, I hissed this time in pain. What the hell was happening?

"You don't remember me?" His voice changed, the small boy in a fox outfit grinned at me, his grin making me shudder. His deep blue eyes turning an onyx colour. My eyes locked with his, his little mouth parted to whisper a small, life changing word. "..Henge."

Then he grew. He grew taller at that. His hair grew longer, past his shoulders and a black from brown. His face drew two lines splitting from his eyes and nose. His costume changed to an Akatsuki cloak, a black netted shirt, and a pair of baggy trousers with blue sandals, and sort of leg warmers. I, was completely frozen, at the face of my brother, my enemy. My life.

"Such a foolish little child.." He whispered, his fingers clenching around mine, I bent my knees slightly, my mouth parting but no words, no noises escaping.

"..What are you supposed to be?" He asked, his eyes turning Sharingan red. "..A foolish little brother?" A laugh echoed through my ears, then it all turned black.

- XXX -

Sasuke was foolish enough to answer the door on Hallowe'en, did he not think? The fact that Sasuke did this had infuriated him, he had wanted to come to Sasuke unexpected, rather than have to henge into a child to get his brother to be innocent enough to fall for the trap. Yet, Sasuke had a kind nature, that, Itachi knew. But the fact that Sasuke had weakened himself to help a stranger had bothered Itachi; this was not how he wanted Sasuke to be, to _ever_ allow a child to grip onto those pale, slender fingers. Or be touched so lovingly by the back of Sasuke's hand. _NO_. Itachi refused to allow his brother to touch anyone but _him_. He would teach his brother. His foolish. Little. Brother.

"Sasuke." He whispered, slapping Sasuke harshly across the cheek. Sasuke bolted up right, then fell back as he realised he was tied tightly to his bed post. Itachi's eyes lit with excitement that he did not hold back. He licked his dry, chapped lips and decided that the night would be enjoyable. A yes, better than a foolish mission to rescue some scrolls Leader needed to complete a small ceremony. Ah, this was a little time off for Itachi, a little.. family facade, that he loved.

"It-..Itachi!" Sasuke spat, trying his best to kick his tied up legs, writhing his body around. This only arroused the elder Uchiha more than needed. His baggy trousers now felt ridiculously tight. What a foolish brother he had.

"Such delicate features.." The elder man spoke, tracing Sasuke's pale jaw line with his finger nail, leaving small traces of blood from the cuts he was making. Sasuke cringed beneath Itachi, his body arching up, his had moving viciously, anything that took Itachi's hand away. The prodigy only smirked and slapped Sasuke again, making the boy stop, shocked.

"Patience, my dear." Itachi teased. Sasuke snarled.

"You fucking --" Itachi slapped Sasuke again, this time across his jaw. Itachi shook his head, slipping his fingers through spiky black locks.

"Such foul use of vocabulary.. my dear baby brother." Itachi smirked at the look on Sasuke's face; hatred. "..What has happened to you?" He whispered, leaning down to trace his tongue along Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke froze, his eyes widening.

"I.---" He then stopped himself from saying something stupid. The silence then infuriated Itachi, making the elder male slap him violently across the face as he moved away.

"Don't be so ignorant, Sasuke! Do not ignore me, you know how much I dislike that.." He said, softening his words toward the finishing of his sentence.

Sasuke cringed as Itachi licked his injured cheek delicately, almost.. _loving_.

"Your baby brother died." Sasuke hissed, "He died along with his parents!!" He screamed, only to be bitten.

"Temper, temper, Sasuke.." Itachi whispered softly, tracing his lips to Sasuke's jaw line. His hands playing with Sasuke's top, slowly bringing it up.

"Burn in Hell.." Sasuke whispered as his top was ripped off and his hands were untied.

"Why Sasuke.. I'm half way there.."

- XXX -

I gritted my teeth as Itachi removed my shorts, a teasing way, yet as Itachi bought them down with a kunai, he too, cut at my thighs and legs. Blood lingered on the kunai. Reminding me of the blood they shared; the blood Itachi had spilled before.

I bolted up again, screaming at the contact digging viciously into my knee, a kunai plunged half way there.

"My, my Sasuke.. Look what you made me do..." Itachi whispered. I let my eyes swell up with unwanted tears, and I let Itachi realise they were there as he pulled the kunai out, recieving, yet another of my screams. They seemed to echo through the house, and through Itachi's body. My stomach churned. This was.. this was disgusting.. I was not even 16. I.. I was dirty..

"Sasuke, do not think such hollow things of yourself." Itachi soothed, stroking my thigh, "Look how beautiful you are." He purred.

I cringed again at the contact, not used to it. I missed Itachi. I wanted him with me, but not like this.. I wanted my older brother back, I.. needed him back. To be himself.

'Aniki..' I whispered in my mother tongue. Itachi paused his motions, maybe the past, too, had caught up with him? He then restarted his motions, moving to my half erect member. I truly was revolting. A true sinner.. My mother.. whatever would she think.

Itachi had already brought me into his mouth, and I... I had whimpered.. I had.. I had liked the feeling of something slipping down me, calming me. Pleasuring me.

"..Itachi.." I whispered. Itachi chuckled, the vibrations sending their way to my member, I screamed slightly. It was too much, too.. blood thirsty, too Itachi. Too much.

"I can't.. I can't take it, please.. Please stop!!" I screamed.

But he didn't. Of course he didn't, Itachi planned to play with me, to bring me onto the brink of insanity, for where even my crazy mind couldn't be held in a mental asylum. Where no one could hold my mind, my blood would boil with hatred, as it was already. But it was growing stronger.

"Yes you can Sasuke.. You're not weak are you, _otouto_?" I hissed slightly as he bit the tip of my member, then moved away, shoving something into my entrance.

My eyes closed, the pain was unbareable.. It was all too much. This, wasn't.. Itachi. It couldn't of been. It had to be a clone, or _someone_ pulling a prank. A prank? No.. A harsh, killing thing. It hurt. God fucking damnit. I gave it, looking down to between my legs, Itachi's hand was placed around my member, his own pressed into my entrance, I screamed out of shock.

"Itachi.. S- Don't.." I screamed, begging him.

Itachi laughed bitterly, "Otouto.. I can't stop what I've already begun.." He pushed farther into me. "Have you any idea how impossibly _rude_ that is? And I for one, brother, am not a rude man.."

"You-.. You asshole!!" I screamed, pushing at his chest, tugging at his hair, scratching his skin, and he let me. That scared me the most.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke... Sasuke.." He tutted. My eyes widened as he brought his hand up my chest, tweeking my nipples and pinching them in painful ways, then dragging his sharp, painted nails down my chest. It was enough to cut into my skin. I screamed, louder. Of pain and sorrow.

I closed my eyes shortly after Itachi decided to move, rotating his hips and thrusting viciously into me, I could feel myself tightening around him, something _pouring_ down my legs. I brought my fingers down, watching Itachi carefully as I did so. Then, feeling a warm liquid I brought my hands infront of my face, and stared in shock at the red liquid sliding down my fingers and palm.

"Pitiful.." Itachi whispered, pounding into me.

I screamed, it wasn't nice.. I didn't like it. I couldn't like it. I hated it. I hated _him_!

"Sasuke.. You like it.. You love it.. You keep your emotions hidden behind a brick wall, afraid someone will leave you.. Scar you all over again.. How foolish of you, otouto.." Itachi continued pounding, scratching at my body as he did so, listening to my screams. "Did you really think.. that all these years.. I would leave you? Of course I wouldn't.. Concider it.. a brotherly promise.." He whispered softly, thrusting into me again and letting himself spill inside of me.

A mixture of blood and semen spilt down my legs and onto the floor. I didn't cum.. I didn't need to.. I was no longer hard.. I was limp.. I was broken again.

"Until next time baby brother.." Itachi said, pulling out and standing up, fading through the window and laughing.

.. I was alone.

* * *

**AN:** Bare in mind I haven't written this in quite some time.. and I've never written something quite as strong as this.. Infact, I've never potrayed Itachi to be anything like this.. EVER.. I hate writing him to be such a dick.. but.. I guess, there's a start to everything..

R&R?

__

All Rights Reserved; **Itachi. Oh Enka**. ©


End file.
